


Not a Recipeh!

by Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gladio just wanting to go home, Hugs, Ignis doesn't get it, Noctis being suspious, Prompto being adorable, bad singing, highschool, its cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good/pseuds/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good
Summary: Prompto is hoarding food and everyone at school seems to be spreading rumors about why.   One day Noctis got worried and decided to follow him home to find out the truth.  Truth was, it was all about a Cloud.





	Not a Recipeh!

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came out of a group chat. It suppose to be a funny fic and it made me laugh. Hope it does the same for yall.

“This is the craziest idea you have ever had Noctis.” Gladio stood behind a wall where Noctis was crouching down. They were both dressed in dark hoodies and hats, trying to keep their identity hidden.

“I’m telling you Gladio, he’s been acting strange.” Noctis whispered up to him. “Why is taking that street? His house is to the left, not right. Its longer that way. Something is wrong Gladio.”

“Prompto is weird. Nothing new there.” Gladio huffed a bit. “So he takes the long way home. That doesn’t mean he’s starving.” Gladio could not make sense of Noctis reasoning of why Prompto was taking food. But when Noctis gets an idea, there was nothing that would convince him otherwise.

“I saw him take the veggies off my tray and save it in his pocket. I tried asking him if he’s eating at home and he said not to sweat it, that I needed a nap for my imagination seeing things. He did try out for the track team but then suddenly quit.” What started as a simple observation turned into a school rumor and Noctis became worried. Everyone had said that he did not make the team because he was too skinny. That was he basically starving and picking up rotten eggs.

“That part is hard to believe. He asked me for help with training to get in track.” Gladio didn’t know that part. The kid had trained for weeks to get ready for the try out. “What makes you think that… “

“If he’s not eating well, he’s going to make himself sick. Gladio, he’s my best friend. I’m worried about him.”

“He is tolerable.” Gladio admitted, he did like Prompto. He just had a reputation to keep up as the princes bad ass shield.

Noctis looked out and motioned for Gladio to look with him. They watched Prompto walk towards the dumpsters and search inside of them. He pulled out a bunch of greens and started to pull off the bad leaves. Were times bad for Prompto? Was he really that poor? Noctis instantly felt guilty for stealing Prompto’s chocolate pudding he had brought from home. What if that was all he had?

“Shit, why wouldn’t he come to me and say something.” Noctis whispered and saw his friend place the greens in his back pack. Prompto dived in again and pulled out some tomatoes and other vegetables. Prompto looked at his phone and ran towards his home. “We have to confront him. He can get sick eating garbage like that!”

“Right… “ Gladio agreed. If Prompto needed help they were going to be there for him. They ran towards the direction Prompto took off and saw Prompto go down the park hill. Noctis stopped Gladio and caught his breath.

“Damn he can run.. “ Noctis coughed a bit and placed his hands on his hip. “But that isn’t the way towards his home… “ Noctis looked at Gladio puzzled. “This makes no sense… come on” Noctis ran down the hill and yelled out Prompto’s name.

Prompto had ran down the hill and towards a flood drain. It had not rain in several months and it was a perfect place for….

“Prompto!”

Prompto stopped in front of the metal grate. Why was Noct here? He slowly turned around and placed his hand on the back of his head. He rubbed his neck nervously and quickly thought of lies on why he was down here. He whimpered a bit when he saw Gladio. The big guy was scary!

“Oh hey Noct.. Big guy… what.. What are you doing here…” Prompto stumbled around his words. He really didn’t like lying to his friend like this.

“Question is what are you doing dumpster diving for food.” Noctis crossed his arms, confronting Prompto straight out.

“I.. me? Come on man… “ Prompto laughed it off and shoved his hands in his back pocket.

“You do know it is a crime to lie to me?” Noctis uncrossed his arms and took step forward towards Prompto. “Isn’t it 10 years in prison for this? Maybe even call it treason.” He looked at Gladio to follow his lead.

“Heard its 25 years with tough criminals… “ Gladio also took a step forward, cornering Prompto to tell the truth.

“What? I just.. Look I meant no harm. Please don’t put me in prison. They will shave my hair off.” Prompto gave in and hoped his plea was heard.

“just tell us why Prompto. Are things that tough at home? Do you need money for food or something?” Noctis asked, wanting to help his friend any way he could. What he didn’t expect was the laugher that followed. Prompto held himself up from doubling over.

“Wait.. What the Six!!!! That was insane to think that dude.“ Prompto wiped his eyes from his tears and tried to compose himself. “Wait.. You are serious?! “

“Nocts idea. I am just here to protect him.”

“Thanks for the support Gladio.”

“ Follow me guys.. “ Prompto giggled and removed the grate that covered the large drain hole. He hunched over and asked Gladio to cover the grate back up. Pulling out a flash light out of his pocket, Prompto lead the way to the center of the drain. There were areas for storage for flood signs inside yet what they saw were not cautions signs at all. Inside was a red light pointing down to a few towels Noctis recognized were from the school gym and they started to move? Prompto opened the smaller door and pulled the bundle of towels forward. He held the bundle in his arms and turned to face the two. “Guys, meet Cloud.”

Noctis saw the bundle move a bit more and .. Kweh? Noctis removed the towel off and saw a small yellow creature nestled in the towel below. It fluffed out and woke up from its sleep. “Prompto… is that? A chocobo?”

“Yup. He’s a week old today. I read some books on them and found a place on the internet called Wiz Chocobo Post something which would be perfect for him to be at. I anonymously emailed Wiz and he said he would love to have him and Cloud would be with others his own kind... But its outside the wall and… well I couldn’t let Cloud get hurt more.”

“What do you mean hurt more?” Noctis began to scratched the back of the Clouds head and laughed with it began to chirp.

“Remember track try outs two weeks ago?” Prompto began…

.

.

.

_Prompto arrived at the try outs early. Dropping his bag on the side of the track, he decided it was time to get ready. He even went deep into his budget to buy himself a new track running suit from the sporting good store. Cup a noodles dinner for him for a while._

_He began to do his stretches and was excited he might be part of the team. He told Noctis that jocks get all the lovely ladies as a joke but felt that being part of a team he might feel more accepted. His goal was to join the Crownsguard after high school so learning team work now might be beneficial. Right now he was just known as the ‘the dude that sucking up to the prince’._

_Prompto heard laughing behind the bleachers and decided to check it out. He saw the older teens huddled and thought they were kicking a ball around. Prompto ran up to them and leaned on the teams captain, Twyford, shoulder._

_“Hey isn’t this track not soccer?” Prompto laughed but Twyford shrugged him off._

_“No this is better. My dad brought this and he said its some sort of dead egg.” Twyford watched his team kick the egg around._

_“Dude, that’s a chocobo egg. What if it still alive Twy?” Prompto pointed it out. He recognized it instantly. His whole presentation mid final were on Chocobos. He knew their shell were tough as nails, the only reason some other predators eat the egg whole._

_“And? Just some dumb bird...” Twyford allowed the others to continue mistreating the egg._

_“You are going to damage it!” Prompto shoved his way through and picked up the egg. The other team mates were taken back and looked at Twyford step up to Prompto. They all followed their team captain lead._

_“You are going to give me back my egg.” Twyford looked down at Prompto. He was a year older than Prompto and a few inches taller._

_“It is still warm! It might be alive!” Prompto held the egg close. It could have been the sun light on it but he could of sworn the egg was warm._

_“What are you going to do then? We out number you …” Twyford was in Prompto’s face and personal space._

_“Ill race you for it.” Prompto suggested. He knew Twy was competitive and being captain of the team, he couldn’t deny the chance to show off._

_“What would you have that I want..” Twyford crossed his arms._

_“My camera… you keep eyeing it during lunch. I just paid it off so it would be yours.. If I lose, you get the egg and the camera. If I win, I keep the egg and the camera. “ Prompto challenged him and looked up at him._

_“You are so stupid. I am captain of this track team. You really think you can beat me. Say goodbye to your camera…” Twyford stretched his arms and agreed to the wager._

_Prompto walked up to the track and placed the egg down gently on the center field. He walked on the track and waited for the Twy to meet him on the line._

_“One lap. Who ever gets here first, wins the pot.” Prompto grinned. He was fast. He had trained for this.  “Ready… 3... 2... 1..”_

  
_._  
_._  
_._

 

“And that’s how I got the egg. Twy kicked me off the team and I was threatened not to try for any sport. I didn’t care. I got the egg. I didn’t know if it was still alive or not. But I felt it move when I placed a warm lamp on it. And then it hatched a few days later. I told the guys it was a dead egg and they simply laughed at me. I charge up these batteries.. “ Prompto placed Cloud in Noctis arms and pulled out of his bag a small battery that seemed for a motor scooter. “The auto shop teach thinks I drive a scooter so he lets me charge them up there and I pick them up after class. This during the night powers the warming lamp so cloud can stay warm at night. I charge the others at home and… “ Prompto looks around the drain tunnel. “I remembered hiding out here before, and remembered it would be a perfect place for Cloud until I could relocate him.”

“This is why you steal food… “ Noctis sighed. He was glad his friend wasn’t going hungry.

“Yeah, he eats a lot..more than my budget allows. I bought that suit and well.. I used my food budget so I couldn’t buy Cloud fresh food.“ seeing the greens in Prompto’s hand, Cloud began to chirp loudly. It opened its beak and waited to be fed. Prompto laughed a bit and began to rip the greens apart to feed him.

“That explains why school rumors of you eating rotten eggs to survive… “ Noctis laughed a bit. “That time you smelled like sewers…”

“Yeah I fell in here when Cloud hatch .” Prompto grinned. “I didn’t mean to worry you guys… Its just, if I turn him in they might be,, you know..he might become a new recipeh, I was waiting for my parents to get home so they can take him but they will be gone for another month.”

“I remember Nyx talking with Dad about glaives are heading to an outpost in a few days. Maybe they can stop by Wiz place or something.” Noctis crossed his arms and wished he had paid more attention at the meeting Ignis had dragged him to.

“What? Really? I mean I can email Wiz to expect Cloud and… are you serious? You can arrange that?” Prompto looked down at Cloud. He was going to miss the little guy but if that Wiz guy told him anything was that he would be happy to have Cloud.

“I am prince after all. I will use my power for good. “ Noctis grinned. Gladio tried to pet Cloud only to get nip at. Noctis laughed and helped Prompto feed the hungry little chick.

“Hear that Cloud, you are going home. “ Prompto took the chick back from Noctis and pressed his face close to the small chick. Cloud pecked at Prompto’s hair while he sang to it the chocobo song.

“Just promise us you will not sing that song again.” Noctis rolled his eyes.

“ Never. “

* * *

  
\- - - SOME TIME LATER - - -

* * *

 

“We're here.” Ignis parked the Regalia and before he could turn off the car, Prompto jumped out.

“I’m totally into chocobos! Don’t take that the wrong way… “ Prompto laughed and was bouncing on his feet. Why were they taking so long. He wanted to go to see the chocobos already! Prompto began to sing the chocobo song in hopes of hurrying his bros.

“Seriously?” Gladio placed Prompto in a gentle headlock.

“It fit’s the setting big guy! I wanna ride my chocobo all day!” Prompto sang loud and laughed when Gladio pushed him forward. Prompto heard a chocobo kweh and turned around. He saw a tall Chocobo jumped from its pen and began to kweh again. He knew that sound. He knew it! It had to be!

“Cloud!!!” Prompto yelled and the Chocobo kept on its kweh! Prompto’s eyes went wide and ran towards it. “Guys its Cloud!!!!”

  
“Cloud?” Ignis questioned and looked at the other two shake their heads a bit. “I sense I am the only one not knowing what is going on and why Prompto is tackling the chocobo to the ground?…”

“Of course, we did not want you to make Cloud into a new recieph.”

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto isn’t the only one that looks like a chocobo behind. Wasnt Cloud just adorable too? 
> 
> Yay!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading. : )


End file.
